1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling for spiral wire flexible hoses having a ring clamp conformed as a clamping jaw and including at least two partial shells enclosing the hose, which clamp has an inner contour that encloses in positive locking engagement a spiral wire flexible hose that is placed over a spout.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of designs for hose couplings are known. A coupling for spiral wire flexible hoses, that is to say hoses that are fitted internally with a spiral steel wire for stiffening, is known for example from European Patent No. EP 1 153 236 B1. This coupling, which also originated from the applicant for the present invention, has a ring clamp which is injection moulded in a single plastic part, in which a round thread with a corresponding pitch is moulded in the ring clamp part. This known coupling accordingly has the drawback that the ring clamp is only suitable for use with a very specific hose having a very specific pitch of the steel winding. Since many different spiral wire flexible hoses made by various manufacturers are commercially available and the hoses offered include differing pitches of the steel winding, the application of the known coupling is limited to those hoses whose pitch matches the pitch of the round thread moulded into the ring clamp part.